


No Longer "Just" Friends!

by luna_rey



Series: Surprises do Happen! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, sylvain is a devious little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Felix follow's through with their promise of having Sylvain make it up to him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Surprises do Happen! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173800
Kudos: 4





	No Longer "Just" Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at tags apparently and I have been on a roll today, three fanfics in a row... but I really love the game and oh boy, the amount of ships I have sailing lol... anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The next day came, and Sylvain was awoken by a knocking on his door. He groggily got out of bed and begrudgingly opened the door to a smirking Felix… more like the devil incarnate!

Sylvain had trouble keeping his eyes open as he ventured back to his bed, not bothering to say anything as he knew Felix would likely follow him in regardless. He saw something in his classmate’s arms for a brief second and Sylvain’s stomach dropped as he knew that it was his ‘uniform’ that Felix had prepared to embarrass him with for the next week.

“what are you doing up?” Sylvain managed to ask, his voice still groggy with sleep.

“training… as you should be! Now get up, servant. It’s time to get changed and start work!”

Fabric was thrown onto the bed besides him and footsteps echoed towards his door, “now hurry before I change you myself!”

“tempting-” Sylvain managed to get out before he heard his door shut and he decided to peek at what Felix had brought him. his eyes nearly bugged out when he realised what he was holding… it was a dress! Felix had brought him a dress to wear for the entire week! It was dark red in color, and as he picked it up, he realized it was knee-length with the bottom of the dress hemmed black, it also had long sleeves, the kind that circle around the shoulder and the cuffs near the wrist were black… Sylvain noticed another piece of black fabric that was left behind when he picked up the dress, it was an apron. The kind of apron that clung tightly to the waist and puffed out at the shoulders… it tied in the back and came with a matching color hairband that had stiff fabric that stuck upwards.

He nearly laughed, was Felix into this kind of thing or was he trying to make a fool out of him!?

“two can play that game!” Sylvain smirked as he went to work changing into his new uniform. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror in awe. He looked rather good in the maid’s uniform… he never thought he was as slender as he was! With the tight-fitting clothing showing curves he never knew he had. “this must be why women take forever getting ready!” he laughed.

A knock sounded on his door, “are you almost ready in there? Don’t even think of trying to crawl your way out of this!”

“don’t worry, Felix… I don’t plan too!”

He was about to grab black stockings when he thought better of it and instead grabbed the pair of short heels Felix had prepared for him… they were surprisingly more comfortable than they looked!

Opening the door, he marched out proudly showing off the outfit gifted to him. “what do you think, Felix-sama?” Sylvain followed it up by winking at his friend.

Felix only blushed and looked away, “stupid…now let’s go!” he muttered as they began walking to class. Felix didn’t think that Sylvain would so proudly parade himself wearing that abomination… but Felix can’t deny that it looks good on him, only slightly though!

On their way to class, people stared and openly laughed. This seemed to embarrass Felix more than Sylvain who still managed to flirt with every girl they walked by on their way to the blue lion’s classroom. Once there, Felix found his seat and waited for Sylvain to take his seat besides him. when he didn’t Felix looked behind himself, where Sylvain stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back… what was he doing?

“sit down!”

“no can-do sir!” Sylvain spoke more politely than he normally would, “as your maid, I cannot sit in my _master’s_ presence.”

The way Sylvain said master was sultry and it definitely held some sort of undertone that Felix was not yet interested in deciphering.

“are you going to stand all day?” Felix grumbled as he took out his paper and pen.

“certainly-” Sylvain then bent down to ask, “would you like a cup of tea… or water perhaps?”

“what?”

Sylvain then laughed at Felix before responding, “Felix-sama, I am asking if you are thirsty?”

Was he thirsty? Sure, his throat suddenly felt dry but he didn’t feel like water would quench it… “uh, sure… tea will be fine.”

“coming right up!” and with that said, Sylvain turned heel and walked out just as Ingrid and Dimitri walked in followed by Dedue.

The three paused at the doorway and turned quickly before taking their respective seats. Ingrid was the first to speak, “what the hell-” her cheeks were dusted pink, “that stupid pervert, what does he think he’s wearing to class!?”

“I do believe a maid costume, Ingrid… now, as for the reason-” he looked to Felix, “could you tell us?”

“I guess boar-”

“Felix!” Ingrid hisses but is cut off by Dimitri, “it is alright, Ingrid. He may call me however he sees fit-” he then looks back at Felix along with Ingrid. “now care to explain why Sylvain is wearing a maid’s uniform?”

Felix feels his cheeks heat up as he answers, “he wanted to make it up to me for pulling a stupid prank on me… so I decided to embarrass him by making him wear that for a week while serving as my maid.”

Ingrid only laughed, “and how is that going?”

“horribly!” Felix muttered, “he has no shame! It doesn’t matter what he puts on, he still manages to flirt along the way!”

“of course, Felix-sama! It would be rude not to comment on a woman’s beauty if you see her walking by you!” Sylvain said as he put down the four-spice blend tea he made for Felix along with a small bag of dark chocolates.

“what is this?”

“it’s four-spice blend te-”

“I know that by the smell, moron! I meant these-” he then lifted up the small bag.

“oh, those are dark chocolate!”

Ingrid and Dimitri shared a small laugh as Dedue simply ignored them, it wasn’t long before the rest of the class joined them. Each asking why Sylvain was in cosplay… not that any of them were verbally complaining, just curious. He was always doing the unexpected and this was probably just one of those things… to say they were surprised to hear that this was Felix’s idea was an understatment, who knew Felix was into such things.

The only person who didn’t arrive to class yet would be Manuela… their teacher!

“dear heavens, Sylvain! What are you wearing?” came a feminine voice from the door. Mostly everyone turned to see Manuela’s reaction save for Dedue and Felix.

“just wearing the outfit Felix-sama got for me!”

“knock it off with the Felix-sama crap… just say my name normally, will you?”

“no, that will not due!’ Manuela’s voice rang clear. “if Sylvain here is to act as your maid, then he will need to continue to address you as such!”

Felix’s already reddened features only grew darker as the day continued, every class Sylvain seemed hell bent on letting every single occupant know that Felix was his master and that the abomination he is currently wearing is from said master. People were starting to look at him strangely… goddess, this was a mistake!

The week continued to pass, each day filled with all sorts of embarrassment and some sort of low-key flirting… Felix was loathed to say that Sylvain had been less talkative to the ladies around them and more exploitative towards Felix, taking every chance he got to touch him and whisper into Felix’s ear when there was no such need.

The eve before this unfortunate event would be over came and Felix had enough. Sylvain had been following him all day relentlessly trying to be flirtatious and had become awfully touchy with Felix… this had stirred him up to the point of combustion!

That night as training was over and Felix walked back to his room, Sylvain hot on his tail. He was brainstorming… thinking of quick ways to achieve his goal in the short period of time he had before all this would be over. Sylvain knew what he wanted. If outright flirting didn’t work, maybe he needed to be more assertive and provocative?

As they reached Felix’s door, Sylvain thought on his feet.

“you take seat while I grab you some water… it should only take a minute!”

As Sylvain turned to get a glass, there was an arm obstructing his way. “what is your aim, Sylvain?” Felix asked with a narrowed stare.

“aim? I have no aim!” Sylvain said as calmly as he could, though not too convincing in the eyes of his lifelong friend. Felix pressed himself between Sylvain and the wall as he leaned in to whisper into Sylvain’s newly reddened ear, “you’ve been teasing me all week… how are you going to make it up to me?”

Lips met Sylvain’s neck just beneath the ear as he slid a hand up the others thigh. Sylvain did not try to escape and instead kissed Felix, it was desperate and spoke volumes. The feel of the strong pulse echoing through Sylvain’s body as his hand was removed from his leg and worked to untie the bow… “goddess, damn this stupid bow!” Felix breathed out, finally breaking from the kiss.

“try pulling the bottom strings only, love! That may just help…” Felix cut that sarcasm off by quickly untying the bow and pulling down the front of Sylvain’s now loosened dress to uncover his chest and back. He was fairly quick to attack a pert nub within his mouth, pulling on it till he heard a noise he so wanted to hear. Sylvain’s breathing sped up as he was straining not to make any noise… that just wont do!

His hand makes its way back under the skirt of the dress and Felix is pleased to find Sylvain already hard, he palms it through the cloth of his underwear delighting in the sounds it solicitated.

“gods, not enough Felix… please touch me!”

Any thread of restraint was thrown out the tightly locked door as Sylvain was roughly turned around and stripped of his underwear… Felix gave pause.

“did you already prepare yourself?”

“certainly did, Felix-sama. Couldn’t have my _master_ dirty his lovely fingers, could I?” Sylvain was taking deep beaths as pleasure wracked his body, Felix had a hand wrapped around his member as a finger began pushing into him.

“don’t next time! It takes away half of the pleasure!”

When Sylvain didn’t answer, Felix inserted another finger as he searched around for a special spot. As he rubbed over a bundle of nerves, Sylvain jolted as his hand were flat against the wall. His knees began to buckle, the pleasure was over-powering. “please, Felix… I want to you inside me!”

Kissing the back of Sylvain’s neck, Felix removed his fingers and readied himself. It took a few minutes to fully sheath himself inside of Sylvain but it was pure bliss the entire way.

“how are you doing, okay still?” Felix remained still as he peppered kisses anywhere he could reach along Sylvain’s back.

“always ready for you, babe!” Sylvain muttered breathlessly as he leaned back and captured the others lips, “you don’t have to gentle on my accord, I’ll give as good as I get!”

“looking forward to it…” then he began thrusting, by this point moans were all that could be heard. Felix wasn’t too careful when it came to how gentle he was, Sylvain was a masochist and would stop him if he became too rough.

Fingers clenched ginger-locks as Sylvain’s head was guided to the side, Felix was quick to bite down on the clear flesh there. “gods, Felix… it feels so good!” Sylvain moaned as he rested his head Felix’s shoulder.

“I know, I’m not sure I’ll last much longer!” Felix muttered against marred skin

Speeding up, they both climaxed at the same time. Felix bit down on Sylvain’s left shoulder as he rode them through their climax.

Utterly exhausted, Sylvain leaned against Felix for support as he helped his lover to bed, where he then helped clean him off and gave him a spare pair of pajamas before doing the same for himself.

“these are going to leave marks!” Sylvain whined from under the covers.

“good!” Felix stated simply as he crawled in bed beside Sylvain, “now I don’t have to worry about people not knowing who your master is!”

Sylvain blushed as a pout appeared on his face, “that’s no fair, I didn’t get to leave a mark on you!”

“next time, Sylvain. Its time for sleep, it’s way past midnight and we have a test in the morning… good night, I love you!”

Felix turned his head as a blush coated his cheeks.

“night, love you too!” Sylvain followed that by quickly stealing a kiss on the cheek before rolling over. This was followed by an arm being wrapped around his torso and his back hit his lover’s chest… “never thought I’d be little spoon…”

“shut up, Sylvain!” Felix said in a hushed voice, “go to sleep!”

“ok! Ok, good night!”

And with that, they both fell asleep and were none the wiser about having woken up a certain prince always dressed in blue.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it! Feel free to share your opinion and hopefully I'll be posting again soon!... also I'd appreciate if you would consider helping me with tags as I've drawn blanks on what to put lol.


End file.
